


Larry's Song (Oh My, My, My)

by highlinson



Series: Song Based [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Children, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Old, Growing Up, Hario and Louigi, M/M, Mary's Song, Oh My My My, Song based fic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Taylor isn't in it though, Teens, grown-ups, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlinson/pseuds/highlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis growing up and old together.<br/> </p><p>Based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)" from her first, self-titled album</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry's Song (Oh My, My, My)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to link something so just copy it or look for it on Youtube, sorry :3  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D8ynFEq32M
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the lyrics: 
> 
> [S]he said, I was seven and you were nine  
> I looked at you like the stars that shined  
> In the sky, the pretty lights  
> And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
> Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
> And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my
> 
> Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
> Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
> You never did, you never did  
> Take me back when our world was one block wide  
> I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
> Just two kids, you and I...  
> Oh my my my my
> 
> Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
> I wasn't that little [girl] you used to see  
> But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
> And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
> They never believed we'd really fall in love  
> And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
> And said oh my my my...
> 
> Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
> Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
> Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
> The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
> You stayed outside till the morning light  
> Oh my my my my
> 
> A few years had gone and come around  
> We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
> And you looked at me, got down on one knee
> 
> Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
> Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
> You said I do and I did too  
> Take me home where we met so many years before  
> We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
> After all this time, you and I
> 
> I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
> I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
> In the sky, oh my my my...

It was the second week in August that Louis excitedly bounced up and down in front of the huge window in his room that provided him a flawless view at the otherwise abandoned and boring street in front of his two-story house. On that particular Sunday, though, the nine-year-old's attention, which tended to jump from one thing to another in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, even, was drawn by a loud, never-ending beeping sound, similar to the one the huge lorries from his favourite TV shows would make when driving backwards. Curious, he glanced over the window sill while sitting on his bed which was still unmade due to his mother allowing him to sleep in on week-ends, although he would usually get up before eight anyway. His blue eyes widened as he took in the scenery that took place in front of his house and he immediately get up, screaming after his mother in excitement.

Jay, who was emptying the dishwasher, sighed, used to her son's loud and giddy behaviour, and took her eyes off of the half dry dishes.  
“What is it darling?”, she asked patiently, signing him with her hands to calm down although she knew it would most likely be in vain anyway.  
“We're getting new neighbours!”, the amazed boy exclaimed.  
Jay, again, let out her breath in a heavy but still somehow patient sigh.  
“But honey, I told you so just two days ago. After you asked why the Smiths don't come to visit us any more.”  
At that, Louis stopped his impatient bouncing and frowned, “You didn't!”, he then said, not sounding totally sure himself but too stubborn to admit to his mistake.  
“Whatever you say,” Jay was quick to give in, knowing Louis wasn't really one to argue with, especially at this age. “However, tomorrow there's going to be a little get-together that'll give our new neighbours the chance to introduce themselves a bit.”

So Louis spent the rest of the day watching white van after white van getting emptied and smaller and bigger cardboards, every single one labelled, being carried into the white house, waiting for the day to pass since he loved making new friends, no matter how old, because even the grown-ups would give him sweets and stuff when he managed to stay quiet for a few hours (which was quite a task for him).

 

Everyone was gathered around a huge buffet that offered loads of different dishes – sweet, sour, spicy, desserts, salads, whole meals even – and the atmosphere was great, there was absolutely no tension and the neighbours, despite Louis not having seen them yet, seemed to be accepted pretty fast and easily. But Louis – well, he was bored out of his mind. Since the only other kid in this neighbourhood, Tom, has moved out due to being the Smith's son, he was the only underage boy in this street, or so he thought.

Because right in that second, a laughing Jay came up to him, leading a couple that seemed to be about her age, towards the small table where Louis was sitting all by himself, and he could just catch about the end of her sentence, which was about something “not being a problem because my son Louis-”, and that's where the conversation stopped because Jay now pointed at him, smiling, and he did too, because he was well educated after all. At that, the couple's faces lit up remarkably and the man, who was sporting a bushy moustache, said, “Well, that sure is better than having to drag him about to all these unfamiliar faces just now”, and with that he smiled down at someone behind him, and now Louis spotted a small figure hidden not only behind the tall male but also beneath curly, chocolate brown locks.

When his mother smiled at him in a way he couldn't tell should have been encouraging or warning, he found himself face to face to the person that had hid behind the man's back, which he now recognised as a boy probably about his age. Incredibly glad to not be left alone surrounded by boring adults, he jumped up from his seat and greeted the boy cheerily. He seemed to be taken aback a bit by Louis' actions, but smiled nonetheless, dimples engraving themselves in his cheeks as if they didn't plan on leaving any time soon, not that Louis would mind that all too much. “Hi, I'm Harry”, the child said, hands awkwardly put in the bags of his tidy trousers. “'m Louis”, was what he got as reply, and a tug at his right hand followed by the suggestion to be shown around the playground which he gladly agreed to.

And just like that, the two became inseparable, always hanging around each other's houses, or when they were too bored to get up and since they were too young to have own mobiles, they would just communicate through the window just across the street, until the old lady next to Louis would complain about their 'obnoxious laughter'. (They didn't stop, though, they managed to keep their voices low for as long as it took one of them to pull the next funny face which normally was about five minutes.)

 

One Friday afternoon in December they came in breathless, cheeks bright red from the cold, teeth clashing but still not succeeding in keeping them from smiling and laughing. Quickly, their coats, scarves and warm boots got discarded somewhere in Louis' entrance hall and they both made a B-line to the big chimney they knew was being heated because they had seen the big, puffy clouds of smoke leaving the Tomlinsons' house from a long distance.

Jay, who interrupted her talk with Anne when she saw the boys almost tumbling into the living room, stood up and went to prepare them some hot chocolate with the tiny marshmallows she knew they loved. In the meantime, Harry and Louis were cuddled under a blanket together, as close to the fireplace as the heat allowed them to, Harry's head resting on Louis' shoulder, making a point in being two years younger than his best friend, and he looked up at him dreamily, eyes about to drop close, absentmindedly watching Louis' eyes shimmer in the light of the fireside. “Your eyes are shining, did you know that?”, Harry asked, voice lower than usual, proving that he really was just moments from falling asleep. Louis just hummed amusedly, then opted for shrugging instead of replying properly, careful not to push Harry off his shoulders. “No really, they are like the lights that shine in the night sky, like stars or planes or, or UFOs, Louis, your eyes are pretty UFOs.” And well, Louis was rather fortune that Harry had his eyes closed now, because the blush that tinted his toned cheeks now was an occurrence he'd rather keep to himself if he could chose.

Harry was quiet after that, his mind in this state of ignoring the environment to the most part but still not allowing him to completely unwind and dream, so his eyes snapped open when Louis gently nudged his shoulder, and his gaze got lost in Louis' eyes once more for a couple of seconds until he straightened up, a yawn escaping his plump lips.

When Louis' mother brought them their favourite mugs, they could hear Louis' father and Harry's step-dad, who both had been following Harry's little rant curiously, smiling at the young boy's imagination, betting that if they weren't both boys they'd end up being the most predictable yet cutest couple ever, and Jay just smiled at the boys who were sipping at their beverage sweetly, making her way back to the table and joining Anne in rolling her eyes. Harry and Louis chose to just ignore all of them and their mother's cooed, “Oh my, my, my”s as well, and let them do whatever it was that grown-ups did.

 

When the first warm rays of sunshine crawled their way inside Harry's bedroom he was already wide awake, excited for what the day was about to bring. Harry's older sister, Gemma, who loved to see her younger brother smile, had promised him to take him and Louis into the woods to make them a surprise there once it would be warm enough, and lucky her, Harry decided that the beginning of May had the perfect weather, so he rushed down to her bedroom and knocked at the door, which revealed a sleepy, annoyed despite fond looking Gemma in her pyjamas, hair dishevelled and feet bare.

It took some convincing and his best puppy dog look, but finally Harry succeeded and his sister promised to leave with them after they all were done eating because she just couldn't say no to her beloved brother.

Since the forest was adjacent to Louis' house, none of the boys bothered with helping Gemma carry the two big boxes, but she didn't really mind, watching her younger brother fondly as he chased after Louis, going further than they needed to, which Gemma found excellent since she still planned on surprising them.

The two boys found themselves at a clearing within earshot to Harry's sister which they had promised her beforehand. The curly haired boy was just jumping off a beech which he had used to demonstrate his best friend how high he could climb and get off without getting hurt. Now he stood in front of Louis, panting, and Louis noticed the change in his eyes, saw the glint in the wooden green for a moment, when Harry prompted, “Kiss me!” Louis, shell-shocked for a moment but not at all disgusted with the idea – Harry was his best friend after all, and he liked him, a lot, and sometimes people show that with a kiss, don't they? - but when he regained his posture and leaned in, Harry suddenly turned and ran, head turning to see if Louis would follow, loud laughter clanging through the trees, startling some birds, and Louis, despite being very confused, didn't want to give up that easily and chased after Harry.

Harry was the first to arrive to the place they had left Gemma at, and when he saw his sister's work of three hours, he stopped in his tracks, mouth agape, leading to Louis bumping right into him. Just as Louis, who was splayed all over Harry, was about to protest vocally, he caught a glimpse of Gemma's doing out of the corner of his eye and the words he was about to say never got a chance to escape his mouth.

Lips still forming an O-shape, Louis stood up, subconsciously reaching for Harry's hand to help him up despite his eyes never leaving the huge tree house that was proudly sitting in the tree which was still in his backyard but built a boundary with the forest. Unbeknownst to the boys, who were still taking in the amazing opportunity to hide, play and tell secrets, Gemma made her way back to Louis' house, helping Jay taking care of her youngest children since Louis' dad was out fishing with her step-father.

Suddenly frowning, Harry circled the massive tree and asked, his face hidden behind a bigger branch, “Isn't there like a ladder or something?” Joining him on the other side of the beech, Louis suggested, “Or I could just beat you up, I'm bigger than you anyway.” And well, maybe Louis liked to brag a little bit too much about how he was one inch taller than Harry, and he knew exactly how much it upset Harry, who always forgot the fact that he was almost as tall as a boy two years older than him, and Louis didn't really remind him, silently enjoying how Harry would eat all of his vegetables in one go to grow and grow until he would be three times Louis' size – or that's what he always said when everyone would look at him weirdly because of his for a kid strange fondness of veggies.

Still, he beamed a little and dug deeper, “Would you really, now?”, just when Louis spotted the end of a cord dangling just above his head, intentionally not stretching to show Harry he was the taller one. He smiled smugly, tugging at the end, revealing a long rope-ladder and began climbing up, never keeping his promise of beating Harry up, and the younger boy didn't mention it again either.

 

When fall came and the leaves began to turn all shades of red, Louis' family told at the almost all-weekly meal the inevitable: Louis would go to the school close to the place his father worked at, which was about two and a half hours away by bus, so that meant he would go to boarding school there, too.

The last week of the summer holidays was spent with Harry and Louis trying to do as many things as possible, crossing activity after plan off their proudly made To-Do list. They stayed up way after their bed time on Monday, thinking to be as quiet as a lurking lion when in reality their giggles and footsteps could be heard all throughout the house, but no one had the heart to tell them to go to sleep now.

By the time Friday came around, they had been having a Disney-movie-marathon, a sleepover in a tent set up in Harry's garden and innumerable pillow fights and late night cuddles, sometimes paired with crying sessions, 99% of the time on Harry's side. Now, it was five o'clock, the sun barely had the strength to reach past the big branches and adhered twigs they were hidden beneath, skin growing cold and left desperate for the little warmth it received from the pressure of each other's body, breath painting clouds in the afternoon air, moving the constantly falling leaves around suspiciously.

At six o'clock, an hour before Harry's mother was supposed to bring him to his biological dad, their two families began worrying, Louis yet having to get his things together for leaving for boarding school which he had postponed ever since he knew he would have to, and the Styles household not being used to Harry going anywhere without their knowledge and permission (It's not that Louis' influence was completely disregarded, Anne, Gemma and Robin were happy that Louis got Harry to grow more out-going, but the curly haired boy would do anything for his best friend, in a heartbeat, and since his sense of responsibility got numbed by Louis' mischievously glinting eyes and the older boy himself never thought about consequences at all, you could most certainly blame Louis in this kind of situation without knowing further information, if you really needed to).

After half an hour of shouting and searching, the group grew more desperate with every ray of sun that crawled its way back to the clouds, disappearing with no intention to show up until the next day would dawn. Finally, it hit them where they were at, well more like Gemma, it came like a brick crashing her brain she cursed as stupid for not letting her draw the connection earlier, but she would take care of that later, now they were all rushing to the location right behind their backs: the tree house.

Harry and Louis, who heard them approaching, their increasing voices making guilt crawl up Harry's guts, but as he tried to tell Louis so, he was rewarded with a slender finger against his lips and stern, blue eyes telling him to not make a sound, and Harry couldn't help being reminded of stars and the night sky once again, completely forgetting what he was about to say.

When they neared the beech and tried to climb up, Louis beamed at the fact that Harry had had the brilliant idea of pulling up the rope-ladder, and he kissed him on the cheek swiftly for it, making Harry's growing bad conscience subside for a moment.

The first one trying to convince them to come down and get ready right now was Louis' mum, and it didn't really work with him for he knew his mother would realise soon they would stay here for as long as they want, and that neither of the boys had to go somewhere. At her rather harsh tone, Harry flinched, opening his mouth as if to say something, in the worst case to agree and Louis could not and did not let that happen, so he quickly put a hand over his friend's agape mouth, making him shut up effectively.

Anne, on the other hand, didn't demand them to get off in the first place, knowing there had to be a more profound reason for their hiding away just now, and not on Sunday, the actual day before Louis would leave, and being Harry's mother she tried something that would always work with Harry: Letting him express his feelings, because really, Harry was a world champion when it came to that topic.

So, an hour, four cups of hot chocolate and a rushed phone call later, everyone was cuddled up in the Styles' home, soothing words were spoken every now and again and hugs exchanged a lot, especially between Harry and Louis.

After Harry had told that they were hiding so he could spend this last weekend with Louis in town for a long time instead of, as usual, with his biological dad, the boys have been trying non-stop to convince both of Harry's parents, oblivious to the fact that they had already taken pity on them the first time they had heard the story.

Two days later, a Sunday that wasn't sunny at all, despite the fixed star illuminating the town and adding a golden shimmer, that could never compete with Louis' star eyes, Harry briefly thought, but the warmth didn't reach them, their hearts felt empty, eyes cold and sad. The worst part of it all was that with Harry having no chance to see his real father apart from the weekends, they didn't know if they would see each other again at all before the summer holidays, which, ouch, would be a three-fourths year.

 

Since Louis was gone, Harry spent his free time moping around and staring at the house across the street, reminiscing about old times, and it got so bad, his lack of interest in anything apart from the occasional phone calls he had with Louis – the boarding school was really strict so he had to sneak out to make a call, and that didn't work out half of the time so they only got the chance to talk about once every two to three weeks. Two months into her son being all spiritless and not wanting to go out no matter where to, Anne decided to do something.

So, a month later, they were loading their belongings on vans that looked exactly like the one they had arrived with all this time ago, and Harry just watched what his mother called a change of scene with dull, careless eyes. Their house was rented to an elderly couple Harry didn't make the effort of getting to know them, simply because he just didn't care any more.

Eventually, though, Harry made some new friends despite being the quiet and shy kid and he didn't think that much about Louis, being busy with getting good grades since he was extremely ambitious, so he didn't really worry about the fact that the phone calls got less and less, because he didn't want Louis in trouble either, right?

 

Although both their families noticed that their exchange decreased, on Harry's sixteenth birthday, which was the first of July, or, in other words, the beginning of the summer holidays, Anne sent her only son to his father's to stay there until noon, hoping the surprise they all had planned would work out the way they wished it would.

When Harry's father announced a car coming up the driveway, Harry hugged him briefly and left with another birthday wish being called after him, and as he turned around, having the door closed and checking if it had been done properly, he got ready to get into his mother's red car, but. But there was no handed-down Porsche, but a blue Chevy truck, and through the front shield Harry could make out what has to be coming right from his dreams, but no, the person got out and really – it was Louis.

Smiling so wide it looked as if Harry's face was about to split in half, dimples embedded into his cheeks that were a rosy red, he came running up to Louis, who was grinning toothy as well, his arms wide open, waiting for Harry to jump in.

Louis stumbled a bit with the force of Harry lunging himself at him, and breathlessly Louis admitted, “You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you,” and Harry just grinned, thinking about how maybe the whole eat-veggies-grow-strong idea wasn't all that wrong.

Just like all that time ago, they were once again sitting in the Tomlinsons' house, due to the old couple still having to move out properly and the moving establishment still carrying cardboard boxes into the familiar building.

Despite Louis being eighteen and therefore a kind of adult, he and Harry were practically sitting atop of each other on the couch, making up for lost time with giggles and hugs and long, detailed stories, and time passed by too quickly they didn't even notice, being in their own bubble isolated from everyone around them despite their parents sitting in the dining room, which was only separated by a small curtain.

Reliving old times, their dads began to pick up on the jokes they had made years ago, about their boys falling in love, and they laughed loudly and, creating a strong feeling of déjà-vu, their mothers only smiled, rolling their eyes muttering, “Oh my, my, my”.

And the funny thing was, their dads never believed they would really fall in love, but when they sneaked out at 2 A M, pushing Louis' new truck about a hundred metres since it made quite much noise, they breathlessly climbed in, hair sticking to their foreheads, bodies sweaty, but Harry still beamed and Louis did the same.

They were driving across creek beads that were almost completely dry, disturbing the little left-over water, splashing it around with the giant wheels of the car, and when they came to a halt underneath the stars, Louis told Harry about how he had gotten a job near Harry's school and that, if he wanted to, Harry could move in with him, since it all had been discussed with their parents. The younger boy's face lit up even more at the idea of spending even more time with his best friend after having kind of lost him for so long, butterflies he long gave up trying to ignore moving rapidly in his stomach, so he happily agreed, snuggling into Louis' chest and muttering just before falling asleep, “All I really need is you being next to me”. Harry was always open with his feelings, you could always tell what he thought about a person or situation, but still Louis' heart warmed up at the taller boy's words, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, and his lips soon made his way down to Harry's lips, finally kissing him like Harry had dared him to do so many years ago, and Harry's eyes shot open, melting into the kiss, looking straight into Louis' eyes, falling asleep to Louis body on his and thoughts of stars on his mind.

 

They have been together ever since they had moved in, and Harry wasn't only worried about his boyfriend, but also about their relationship. He didn't consider Louis unfaithful at all – when sober, that is.

It was just that Louis was out a lot. He would come back in the dead of night, stumbling around and waking Harry up in the effect, smelling like vodka and tequila and even harder stuff Harry couldn't even name, and the younger boy was sick with him being away all evening and hungover each and every morning, fed up with not knowing who he was out with since he would always tell him it was none of his business.

So one night when Louis entered their flat, tripping yet seeming less drunk than usual, Harry was already up, waiting for him to come home despite looking at the clock which said it was a quarter to three. Harry stood there, waiting for his boyfriend to make his way over, and when the twenty-year-old then leaned in for a kiss, that was the last straw for Harry. Usually, Harry, who wanted to avoid fighting at all costs, would just turn around and go to bed and Louis, being used to that by now, would slump to the couch, not hearing how Harry silently counted the tears that were rushing down his face.

But the day had been quite stressful for Harry, his sister's car having gotten damaged and he himself having been shouted at by his boss for a stupid thing he didn't even cause. Not that Louis cared about all of these things any more, or at least that was how it seemed to Harry. So he quite violently pushed at Louis' chest, causing him to almost fall over but catch himself in the last second. “You don't get to do that any more! You can't come back every night piss drunk and then act as though nothing is wrong! I'm done with always giving in!” Harry's eyes were shining now, tears threatening to spill but he wouldn't let himself cry now.

Louis' brain was working in a haze, everything blurred and Harry's words made their way slowly into Louis' mind, defying the rules of science, but somewhere in his drunken state he registered that he really fucked up this time, never having seen Harry, who normally kept a cool mind in all kind of situations, that furious.

So, it really was no surprise that Harry asked him to please, please do him a favour and leave and he flinched only slightly as the door was slammed shut behind him. Well, Louis knew this was entirely his fault and because he didn't have the money to call a taxi and his closest friends still lived an hour away if you want to go there on foot, he just slumped down against the wall of the flat, burying his head in his hands.

When the sun rose, Louis woke up, and despite just wanting to crawl into a pile and sleep until his head would stop throbbing, he slowly got up, making his way to the big, wooden door to their flat and he only had to ring twice to reveal his boyfriend, whose shirt was askew and bags Louis had never seen before although he doubted they just appeared last night evident beneath his red-rimmed eyes.

Louis just choked back a broken sob and hurried to get into Harry's arms before he would get onto what Louis was doing and flinch back, but he just buried his face in the crook of Louis' neck which soon got wet and Louis realised how much hurt he had put Harry through, and after that he promised himself and Harry to take care from now on. And really, he went out only on some weekends and he'd bring Harry along. They were okay again, they always seemed to get there eventually.

 

A few years later on their anniversary, Louis, who normally wasn't really one for big surprises and things that required a lot of effort, but who knew Harry was, rented out the entire Rosso's restaurant, their absolute favourite place in the whole town, and led Harry to their table, trying not to step on the dozens of rose petals strewn across the floor.

Harry's face shined brighter than the entire sun, his eyes growing wide as he looked at Louis, who had gotten down on one knee in the meantime. He put out a small box, revealing a simple yet beautiful silver band.

“Harry, I know times haven't always been golden, and I was a complete jerk at some point, but the thing that counts is that, after all, I'm still as in love with you as when you took me back after I spent the night outside, I still feel the same as at 2 A M in my truck, I can still feel the butterflies I had but didn't notice back in my backyard tree house. The thing that counts is that even after all this time, after not having seen each other for ages and after a lot of fights, we're still Harry and Louis and that even if they weren't serious, our dads have been right all along. So, Harry Edward Styles, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, seeing our children fall in love just like we did, ignoring them sneaking out just like our mothers used to and making jokes about them being in love?”

Harry, who had started crying somewhere along the first or second 'still' – he was quite the sensible one, okay? -, just nodded and even squealed a bit when Louis, who now too had tears in his eyes, even though he didn't want to admit that and Harry knew better and his mind was too occupied anyway to point that out, slipped the ring onto his finger.

By the time Louis walked down the aisle in a plain black suit, he was smiling probably the widest in his life for only having seen Harry's back. When he arrived at the altar, he finally could properly look at Harry, who was clad in a suit similar to Louis' but still managed to look so much more beautiful, at least in Louis' eyes, and it was breathtaking. When they said their “I do”s, Louis' eyes were shining once again, and Harry didn't let the chance slip for he talked in his speech a lot about Louis' star-like eyes that, according to him, were the most fascinating thing to look at in the whole world – Louis didn't blush, he did not (well maybe he did, but no one apart from Harry could see, and he kept his mouth shut about it since he knew Louis' antics and how he felt about giving away his feelings).

 

They moved into a big house adjacent to a little wood where, if you tried, you could hear the water rushing from the stream and little birds tweeting their songs. Most evenings, they tended to sit on the front porch, Harry in his old-fashioned rocking chair with Louis in his lap, despite him always saying it made him feel even older. That habit of watching the sun set didn't change when they adopted their pair of twins, a boy named Ben and a girl called Jenny - things got quite confusing sometimes.

They would sit there, rocking their babies as the light of the sun grew weaker and weaker, and when the kids would have fallen asleep and they were looking down at them, nothing in their gaze but love and adoration, Harry would sometimes get rather sentimental.

So, one summer evening, he half-whispered, “You know what, Lou?” Louis just hummed, cuddling closer to Harry, careful as to not wake the babies in his arms. “One day, we'll be, like, really old, like 87 and 89 or so, and your eyes will still shine like the stars that are just rising above our heads, and even after all this time, I'll still look at you the same.”

Louis smiled the smile that was only reserved for Harry and then leaned back to kiss him lovingly, passionately, which led to a beautiful night in which their children were – thank god – sleeping the deepest in a long time. When Louis got up and actually made Harry and him breakfast despite being a miserable cook, he frowned briefly, wondering how one person could change him that much, but then he thought, what the hell, it's Harry, and continued carrying the plate to their bed, smiling at their still sleeping twins.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change Harry's birthday oops
> 
> I'm bad at finding names so I just took my own and my brother's (it does get quite confusing actually)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I'd be super glad about kudos and feedback ! :)) xx


End file.
